Winter Wonderland
by hoellenwauwau
Summary: *short & complete* Just a little fluffy Christmas fic... Sam makes a wish *g* Please r/r!!
1. Make a wish

_Disclaimer_: Of course I do not own Stargate, people with better lawyers do…but then, it's soon Christmastime! *g*  
_Spoilers_: nothing important so far, maybe 'Solitudes'  
_Notes_: Just a fluffy Christmas fic…I was bored and had nothing else to do. And be nice since English is not my first language. Where I come from we celebrate Christmas at the evening of Dec. 24th, just so you know should it be different with you. OK, 'nuff said. On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
//**Winter Wonderland**\\

hoellenwauwau  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
22nd of December

  
The second Major Samantha Carter came through the Stargate she held her breath. A Christmassy white scenery was in front of them, thick layers of snow covering the ground, the trees and the hills in the distance. Everything glistened and sparkled in the soft rays of light, sent down on this planet by a distant sun. It was a perfect sight – and still Sam felt a rising cold, accompanied by a feeling of uncertainty.   
  
Since the day she involuntarily had landed in the Antarctic, together with the Colonel, winter caused her discomfort. At that time they only had been spared a tragic end with a lot of luck. And every time she saw snow she felt reminded of that fateful day.   
  
Only as she turned she noticed that the Colonel was looking at her with a strange expression in his eyes. He knew how she felt and Sam suspected that with him it wasn't any different. They regarded each other quietly, but after a few seconds Jack turned from her and a huge grin started to spread over his face.   
  
"Wow! If that's not a Christmas paradise!", he exclaimed and indicated the others to follow him.   
  
Sam sighed. She knew that Jack always concealed his feelings from others, but for her it wasn't that easy. Only after a few seconds she was able to overcome her secret fears and followed the others, who were already engaged in easy conversation, down the stairs.   
  
As almost always the Stargate was situated upon a platform in the midst of a clearing. But instead of trees this time there was only a bare snow-covered plain in front of the which seemed to extend endlessly.   
  
At this moment Jonas seemed like a little boy to her, as he plodded through the snow behind the Colonel looking in amazement at the bright white around him. Did snow exist on his home planet? Sam didn't know, maybe it was just that he never had seen quite a scenery like this. Suddenly she noticed that she didn't know many things about their newest team member. As soon as they were back on earth this would change, she promised herself. There was too little time to let these opportunities pass by.   
  
The snow creaked beneath her feet and as they passed some snow-laden trees she could smell the faint odour of fir-needles. As a child she had loved that scent. Every Christmas she had decorated the Christmas tree together with her mother, had baked sweet-smelling cookies... but after the death of her mother she was denied even this pleasure. Christmas had never ever been the same.   
  
The happy chat of her friends drifted by her as she remembered her childhood. She had been a happy child, this she didn't doubt. But where had this happiness gone? She couldn't even remember the last time she really had celebrated Christmas...

Every year she got an invitation from her brother Mark to join him and his family at Christmas, but as always she had refused to do so this year as well. Instead she plunged herself into her work and spend the holidays in her lab or at home in front of her TV. Once the Colonel had invited her, but she had refused his offer, too. And this year she wasn't going to celebrate Christmas as well. Probably...  
  
Something cold pulled her away from her gloomy reflections and downright shocked her. Startled she glanced up and spotted the Colonel, who stood some meters away from her forming something white and round with his hands, a mischievous grin on his lips. As she looked herself over she noticed occasional spots of snow on her jacket.   
  
Sam could bite back a devilish grin. This meant war!  
  
Quickly she bend down, took a handful of snow and skilfully formed a small solid ball. Seconds later this sophisticated little bomb hit its target and exploded – squarely in Jack's face. Sam laughed at the sound of his startled shriek, and then quickly ducked as another snowball whizzed by her ear.   
  
As she bombarded the Colonel with snowballs she could see Jonas and Teal'c in the corner of her eye, who watched the chaos in confusion and probably wondered about the point of this little war. Sam didn't intend to leave them in the dark about it. Another snowball left her hand and landed in Jonas' face. In his surprise he fell over and hit the snow with a startled shriek. Sam just had to laugh at this sight and didn't even notice that the Colonel was sneaking up on her with a big lump of snow in his hands.   
  
Startled she gasped for air as soon as the cold snow landed in her lapel and trickled down her spine. Sam stumbled forward, got tangled up between Jack's legs with her feet and dragged him with her as she fell to the floor. They rolled along for several meters and as they finally managed to disentangle their limbs they lay in the snow and couldn't stop laughing.   
  
Teal'c bend over Sam looked at her with a confused but also amused glance. Then he offered her his hand and easily pulled her up. Jack also struggled to get up and brushed the snow off his jacket.   
  
"That was real fun, don't you think, Carter?", he finally said and rubbed his cold hands. Maybe he should have put on the gloves before but of course he hadn't thought of this. Sam was still laughing. She just could stop. Jack tapped her shoulder reassuringly and followed Jonas and Teal'c who were already on their way again.   
  
After a few minutes Sam had finally calmed down. She wiped away the tears and successfully suppressed another fit of laughter. Then she grabbed her gear which she had lost during their snowball fight and followed the other. Her dreary thought forgotten for the moment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had darkened soon and SG-1 had decided to set up camp on a small clearing surrounded by bushes. Soon the two tents had been set up and Teal'c returned with a small pile of firewood. Although it was a little wet after a few attempts they managed to light a fire which now crackled  softly. Sam was seated around the fire together with her friends and warmed her frozen limbs.   
  
O'Neill passed her steaming cup which gave off a pleasant scent. "What is it?", Sam asked, as she wrapped her fingers around it and breathed in the smell. She carefully sipped from the brim of her cup. The liquid was sweet and tasted like fresh grog. "That's delicious!", she finally exclaimed.   
  
Jack smiled. "It's a secret recipe from my grandmother. But don't tell the General, because there's an extra of rum in it." He smiled broadly as he saw Teal'c's face. "Don't worry, Teal'c. For you I brought some punch for children." Sam had to laugh again and even Jonas started to giggle. Teal'c glared at Jack but then gratefully took the hot cup.   
  
"How did you get the idea to bring grog along?", Sam asked and took another sip of this delicious brew. She already felt at ease and she wasn't cold anymore. Jack shrugged. "When I saw the pictures we got from the MALP I just had to think about Christmas. And since I didn't get the chance to visit the Christmas fair this year I just brought this bottle along." He grinned again. "Even as a child I was hooked on that stuff, but my mother always was afraid that there was too much alcohol in it." He laughed. "That's why I've always been a very, very happy child ad Christmas!"   
  
Sam started laughing. It had been a long time since she had seen the Colonel at ease that much, and she was delighted to see him like this. Moments like these had been rare lately. And suddenly she realised that Jack had to feel as lonely as she herself. He had lost his family, Daniel was gone, too…  
  
She thoughtfully regarded him as he tried to explain to Teal'c and Jonas what and who exactly Santa Claus was. "Hey, Sam!", he – again - pulled her out of her thoughts. Did he just call her Sam? Surprised, she looked up.  
  
"You're better with this stuff. Care to explain to Teal'c how Santa Claus manages to give Christmas gifts to more than six millions of people in just one single night?" Sam just had to laugh as Teal'c expectantly looked at her and waited for a serious answer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam had offered to take over the first watch for the night. With a newly refilled cup in her hand she sat at the crackling fire, while her friends wrapped themselves into their sleeping bags. It had gotten even colder but thanks to the grog she actually thought it was very warm. But she really had doubts that after her second cup she would be of much help should they really be attacked. But even for these thoughts her mood was too good, although this had to be the alcohol since a few hours ago she had had nothing but gloomy thoughts.   
  
Somewhere in the distance a lonesome wolf howled and Sam felt like in some kind of movie. She stared at the starry sky and looked at the moon which changed the scenery around her into another world with his pale white light. The snow shone in a silver light and a faint breeze brushed past.   
  
A flash in the sky caught her attention and she observed a shooting star which made its way through the stars until it finally vanished somewhere high above Sam. "Make a wish…", she whispered softly and smiled the barest smile. Maybe…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A/N_: Don't worry, I will continue soon. Just leave me a review, will you!? Thanks. *g*


	2. Wishes come true

_Notes_: Here you go, part two! Thanks for all those kind reviews!! You make my day!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
24th of December

Sam still had to think of their latest mission while she was sitting in her lab checking some soil samples. Jack had dubbed the planet 'Winter Wonderland' and Sam thought that name fitted it well. They hadn't had any problems, but lots of fun. Sam sighed. Why had these days always to be over so soon?  
  
Today was Christmas and still she didn't know what she should do. Nobody, except the emergency personnel and herself, was at the base anymore. Even Jonas had been allowed to go out, but Sam couldn't bring herself to get home. She didn't even set up a Christmas tree. She tried to make her work and her lack of time responsible for this but she knew it was just because of the fact that she didn't want to have Christmas tree. On the other hand… Why did she notice then, that she didn't have one? Sam sighed again and pushed these thoughts away as far as possible.  
  
Finally Sam got up and strolled through the isolated corridors to the canteen. A coffee would be what she needed right now, at least that was what she told herself. As she took the plastic cup from the machine and took a sip she had to think of this delicious grog again. Suddenly she didn't like the taste of the coffee anymore.   
  
She put her cup aside and eventually decided to drive home. To sit here at the base while all the others were celebrating couldn't be the point of Christmas. Slowly she made her way back to her lab to get her jacket and her car keys. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow, this time she had really outdone herself. This was her first thought when she got out of the car and looked at her house which was the only one with no lights whatsoever. Somehow it seemed lost and lonely in the midst of light around them.   
  
The last years she at least had some lights behind her windows, but this year everything was dark. She fished for her key and opened the door. Inside it was cold and dark, too. Apparently she had forgotten to turn on her heater this morning. Excellent prerequisite for an evening in front of the TV!  
  
Sam walked into her kitchen, put on a coffee and threw her jacket over the next chair. Then she went to turn the heater to the highest level and switched on the TV. One look into her TV magazine told her that she would need an extra box of handkerchiefs, since there were only films in the program which had a guaranty for crying. What would suit her depressive mood any better?  
  
It was already dark outside when her coffee finally was ready and Sam made herself comfortable in her wide armchair. It was only seven o'clock in the evening, lots of time to kill until she could tick off Christmas for this year…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ringing of the phone yanked her out of her light slumber. Startled Sam opened her eyes and looked around in her living room somewhat disoriented. The TV was still on and the clock told her that is was some minutes after ten o'clock. Who should call her at this time? Her brother Mark didn't know that she was at home and she had no other relatives who would call her at Christmas.  
  
At the third ring she eventually got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?", she asked slightly confused. General Hammond's voice came through the phone. "Good evening, Major Carter, and Merry Christmas!", he told her cheerfully. Sam stammered a "Merry Christmas…Sir" as well and couldn't think of the reason for this call.   
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?", Hammond explored eventually. "No, not at all." In the background Sam could hear children's voices. Hammond's grandchildren were probably visiting him. But why would he call her of all people? Surely not only to wish her a nice festival.   
  
"Is there something I can do for you?", Sam enquired confused. "How should I put it… it's very embarrassing, you know…especially since today is Christmas…" "What is it, Sir?", Sam cut him off as she couldn't wait any longer. "These soil samples you brought from PX358Y" – 'Winter Wonderland' Sam thought and smiled – "…unfortunately I already need the results tomorrow morning…"  
  
Wonderful, Sam thought. At Christmas of all days… why did this bother her at all? She had been asleep in front of the TV anyway. "I wanted to ask you if you could do this today, maybe? I know it's late and I…" "No, it's all right. I'll take care of it.", Sam quickly reassured him. Another Christmas at the lab. This was gradually becoming a habit! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The Stargate-Center was just as empty and dreary as she had left it. The emergency lighting only provided sparse reddish light as she went down the corridors. She went around a corner and suddenly bumped into an obstacle. As she looked up she glanced straight into Jack O'Neill's hazel eyes.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, sir.", she said surprised and took a step back. "What are you doing here?", was her first thought which she also articulated. "I could ask you the same, Carter.", O'Neill said, grinning. "General Hammond asked me to check the soil samples…", she began but was cut off by Jack who took her hand and pulled her with him. "Oh, forget about these samples. That was just a trick to get you here. The General owed me a favour.", Jack said and laughed.   
  
Sam allowed him to pull her away and didn't even think of freeing herself off his grip. "A trick? But why…?" Again she was confused. What was all this about now? "Don't worry. You'll see for yourself in no time.", Jack reassured her. Sam noticed that they were on their way to the canteen and decided to wait for the surprise.   
  
When they finally arrived at their destination Jack pushed the winged door open and lead Sam into the room. Sam froze and couldn't believe her eyes.   
  
In the middle of the room there stood a small Christmas tree, festively decorated with red an silver ornaments. The lights on the tree were turned on and the small tree shone brightly. On the tables candles flickered, and all the other lights were turned off.   
  
Teal'c and Jonas sat at a table, which was covered with glasses, bottles, bowls and other things, and watched the tree in awe. Jonas greeted Sam with a broad smile as Jack lead her to the table. Bemused she sat down and Jack handed her a glass of red wine.   
  
"What…", she began, but was cut off again by Jack. "Do you like it?", he asked and smiled his famous smile. "It is…wonderful." Sam's voice was a mere whisper. She still was dazed and couldn't stop staring at the twinkling and glowing tree. Teal'c and Jonas seemed very pleased, too.   
  
"That's great." Jack answered and Sam knew even without looking at him that he was smiling contently. "You know… since no one of us can really enjoy Christmas I thought it would be quite nice if you could celebrate this day together.", he finally explained. Sam wondered why she hadn't had the same idea.   
  
Indeed it was the most obvious thing to do. For Jack and herself there was no reason to be cheerful at Christmas, Teal'c didn't even know what Christmas was and Jonas was cut off from his home planet, too, and Sam didn't even know whether his people knew of a holiday like Christmas. Every one of them was lonely and lost at Christmas despite the fact that they were their only family they had. And still they did never celebrate together. At least now they had the opportunity to do so.  
  
With a twinkle in her eyes Sam turned to the other, smiled broadly at everyone of them and then raised her glass. "To our family!", she said and glasses clinked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack had brought them warm food, cake and cookies. And even though Chinese food didn't fit with Christmas no one cared. Everyone had fun, they laughed and talked about almost everything. Jonas told them of a holiday on his home planet, which was almost like Christmas and Teal'c told them stories about Chulak they never before had heard from him.  
  
Sam told them of her mother and even if it hurt at first she felt better knowing that her friends understood. Maybe Christmas would never be as lonely for her as it had been for the last years. Jack told stories of his son Charlie, who had loved Christmas above everything else. Everyone opened up the one way or the other. And finally they all sat around the Christmas tree in comfortable silence, enjoying the company.   
  
After a while Jack stood up and returned with three little parcels which he distributed to Sam, Teal'c and Jonas. Sam observed the little square present, wrapped in red paper. Teal'c stared at his uncomprehending and Jonas, too, seemed not to know what to do with it. Jack rolled his eyes heavenwards. "Now c'mon, open it already!", he finally exclaimed.   
  
Jonas opened the paper and within there was a small book. "1001 Stories for Christmas", he read to them and smiled. "Thanks Jack.", he said and opened the first page. After some seconds he already studied the first story.   
  
Teal'c followed his example and looked at the small Santa Claus, which he pulled out of the packing. One eyebrow climbed upwards while he was turning the object to and fro. Before he could as Jack bend over and pressed a hidden button. The Santa Claus immediately started to moving and singing 'Jingle Bells'. Sam had to laugh at Teal'c's shocked face. He watched the electronic miracle in awe and finally nodded gratefully in Jack's direction.   
  
Jack was more than content with this reaction and turned to Sam. "What is it, do you not want to open it?" Sam hesitated but then started to unwrap the small package. Inside was a carton with a card dangling from its side. It said in Jack's typical handwriting: "For remembrance, Jack"  
  
Sam opened the carton and pulled out a object wrapped into white tissue paper. Therein was an orb of glass in which Sam could see a small campfire with four tiny figures seated around it in the white glittering snow. Sam carefully turned the orb and fine white snowflakes trickled down on the four figures.   
  
"Jack, that's just…I don't have anything for you!", she suddenly cut off herself. Jack just smiled at her. "That's okay. It's enough to see you happy.", he finally said. Sam could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. She was so overwhelmed she didn't know what to say.   
  
Eventually she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and embraced him. "Thank you, Jack…", she whispered softly while her tears still soaked his shirt. Suddenly she had to smile as she thought about the shooting star she had seen in their 'Winter Wonderland'.   
  
Christmas wishes became true.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A/N_: Hope you liked it! My friend just told me that is absolute kitsch! Exactly what you like, isn't it? Please leave me a review so that my Christmas wishes come true, too. *g*


End file.
